


Walking the Wire

by marvelousbones



Series: Start Over [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "I was just thinking about how I feel when you’re away from me,” Lucifer admitted quietly as he nibbled on a piece of bacon.“How do you feel when you’re away from me?” She asked as she shyly tucked a stray piece of damp blond hair behind her ear.“Empty,” Lucifer answered without missing a beat as he ate the rest of his bacon and looked down at his omelette.





	1. Do you feel the same when I’m away from you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I decided to end my other fic [Start Over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13575702/chapters/31158372), but don't worry because this is a continuation! It can be read alone but it makes more sense if you read Start Over. Like the previous story, it is based on an Imagine Dragons song but this one is called [Walking the Wire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nv9br7P7g0). The titles of the chapters are also from the song like the last story. This chapter includes ideas from [Valifecent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/pseuds/Valifecent) and [SandraScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraScott/pseuds/SandraScott). Anyway, happy reading!

Chloe Decker yawned as she shifted in her bed. She blinked as she groaned in pain. She looked around and realized that she was in her own room. “Wha…” She mumbled as she felt the bandage across her head.

“Don’t move luv.” Chloe heard as she looked to find Lucifer walking in with a glass of water. “Here drunk up.” He said as he handed her the glass of water and some pills.

Chloe looked at the pills and recognized them as ibuprofen as she took them and drowned them down with the water.

“How’re you feeling darling?” Lucifer asked as he brushed her still dirty hair from her face. “You up for me to wash your hair today? No funny business, I promise.”

Chloe gave him a small smile as she nodded and set the glass of water down. It had been a day since she came home from the hospital and she’d been doing better. She was still sore and Lucifer had to change her bandages daily, but she was on the mend.

Lucifer smiled as he told Chloe to wait as he went to her bathroom to figure out how her shower worked. She heard him grumbling about how his shower had 15 different settings and how he should get her a new shower.

Chloe shook her head as much as she could without hurting herself as she pushed back the covers and sat up. She was glad to be home and after the hospital that’s the only place she wanted to be. Dan had taken Trixie for a few days to give her some time to recover. Chloe wanted anything more than to be with her daughter, but she knew that right now she could barely take care of herself let alone her child. Chloe was surprised that Lucifer had volunteered to take care of her but it put a smile to her face.

* * *

 Lucifer came back a littl ebit later as he helped her stand up as she batted his hand away. “Let me do this please.” She said as she looked at him.

Lucifer nodded knowing how she wanted to be strong and independent. He stood close to her in case she needed him as she slowly hobbled to the bathroom.

Chloe winced as she struggled to strip off her shirt. Lucifer helped her o as her left side was still sore.

Lucifer averted his eyes like a gentleman as Chloe smiled a bit at the sentiment. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She said with an eye roll and a smile.

Chloe noticed the slight redness to Lucifer’s ears as she slid her pants down her legs. “Strip.” She told Lucifer as she tugged on his white button up.

“Oh Detective, I thought we’d at least get dinner first.” Lucifer quipped back but started to unbutton his shirt.

Chloe rolled her eyes again and smacked his chest as she shimmied out of her panties and let them fall to the floor. She unwrapped the bandage from her head and threw it into the trash as she gently touched the sutures in her scalp. The doctor said that it would be okay to shower since the stitches were almost healed now.

Lucifer tried not to look as he stripped off his shirt and pants. He was left there standing in his boxers and nothing else as Chloe turned around and gestured to her bra.

“Can you unhook me?” She asked as she brushed her hair to one side.

Lucifer took a deep breath as he tried not to let his thoughts wander. He unhooked her easily as he cleared his throat.

Chloe smirked as she slid the bra off of her shoulders and onto the floor. She kept an arm across her chest as she stepped into the shower.

Lucifer’s gaze tried not to linger on her backside as he closed his eyes to calm his breathing. He promised her no funny business and the Devil did not lie. He stepped in behind Chloe as he got the shampoo and squirted some onto his hands.

Chloe tipped her head back as Lucifer’s fingers slid into her hand. She bit her lip to trap the moan that threatened to escape her lips as his talented fingers started massaging her scalp gently.

Chloe sighed as she let her eyes slip closed as he washed her hair. She could feel all the dirt and grime wash out of her hair as she let out a satisfied sigh.

Lucifer smiled as he watched her finally relax. He saw the blood and mud disappear down the drain. His fingers gently combed through her hair as he washed the shampoo out of her hair. He next moved on to the conditioner as he gently massaged it into her hair.

Chloe grabbed the bar of soap as she soaped up her body and washed it off. Lucifer waited until she was finished, carefully averting his eyes before he moved to finish washing her hair.

Lucifer combed his fingers through her hair as he washed her gorgeous blonde locks. This time Chloe couldn’t help but let a moan escape as his fingers massaged her scalp.

“Sorry,” Chloe whispered with a blush as Lucifer smirked but didn’t say anything in response.

After Chloe was clean she carefully stepped out of the shower. “What would I do without you Lucifer?” She sighed more to herself but damn him and his supernatural hearing he heard her anyway.

“You’d be utterly lost darling.” Lucifer drawled from within the shower as he quickly washed himself.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a small smile as she pulled the towel around herself. Chloe walked out of the bathroom as Lucifer suddenly appeared behind her.

“Breakfast?” He asked as Chloe jumped!

“Shit! Lucifer! You’ve got to stop doing that!” Chloe replied as she whirled around and gave him a half-hearted whack to his chest.

“Sorry, luv.” Lucifer said but he didn’t sound too sorry.

Chloe pulled her towel up around her chest as she rolled her eyes at him again and pulled him down for a brief kiss. “Sure babe.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up at the nickname as he unconsciously puffed his chest out. He smiled brightly at her as Chloe grinned back at him.

Lucifer helped Chloe get changed as he averted his eyes again. Chloe rolled her eyes again but smiled at his chivalry anyway. They’ve been partners for 3 years and he’s seen her naked once and she’s seen him naked one too many times so there was no reason for anyone to be shy.

Lucifer changed into clean clothes, which he always kept a stash in the back of her closet for emergencies.

Lucifer helped Chloe down the stairs as she sat at the barstool as he started to make them breakfast.

* * *

 “Thanks for being here Lucifer,” Chloe said as she gave him a small smile and watched him cook breakfast for the both of them.

“Anything for you darling,” Lucifer said as he busied himself with cooking.

Chloe was thankful that she no longer had to wear the bandage around her head but unfortunately still had to wear the one around her middle. She sighed and got up to get the first aid kit from the closet. She set it down on the table as she worked to place the gauze over the gash in her side.

Lucifer watched closely in case she needed any help as he continued to cook. He let his thoughts wander as the bacon sizzled. He couldn’t imagine how he lived 5 years without Chloe Jane Decker. He let a smile graze his face as he thought back to when Chloe had told him she loved him.

Chloe finished patching herself up and put the first aid kit away. She watched him smile as the bacon sizzled in front of him. She smiled at him as she sat down on the barstool again and rested her chin on her hands.

Lucifer remained zoned out as he frowned a bit thinking back to when he received the call from Trixie that Chloe had been in a car accident. He frowned as he remembered how he dropped everything and flew straight to the hospital as fast as he could. He hoped that Chloe knew how he felt when she was away from him and that she felt the same.

Empty.

That was how he felt when they were apart.

“The bacon’s burning,” Chloe said as she watched a frown come in place of the smile.

Lucifer shook his head as he flipped the bacon as it continued to sizzle. “Sorry, darling.”

Chloe slid off the stool as she opened the cupboard to get out two places. She winced as she reached up to grab the plates, the action pulling on her stitches. She set the plates down and gathered the utensils as Lucifer placed the bacon on the plates.

The toast popped up as she went to retrieve them as he flipped the omelets as she set the toast on the plates.

“What’s on your mind Lucifer?” Chloe asked as she sat down while Lucifer slid the omelets onto the plates.

Lucifer shrugged as he put the dishes in the sink as he settled on the bar stool next to her.

Chloe pinned him with another mom stare as he shived under her gaze. “It’s nothing you should concern yourself with.” He responded as he picked up his fork.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said stubbornly in the voice she reserved for scolding Trixie.

Lucifer caved as he shoved a forkful of omelet into his mouth. “Mwas finking bout chu.” He mumbled around his omelet as Chloe rolled her eyes at him. She glared at him again as Lucifer swallowed thickly.

Chloe sighed as she took a bite of her toast as she chewed slowly and watched him.

“I was just thinking about how I feel when you’re away from me,” Lucifer admitted quietly as he nibbled on a piece of bacon.

 “How do you feel when you’re away from me?” She asked as she shyly tucked a stray piece of damp blond hair behind her ear.

“Empty,” Lucifer answered without missing a beat as he ate the rest of his bacon and looked down at his omelet.

Chloe could see the genuine emotion in his eyes even as he stared down at his plate. She couldn’t help herself as she leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Lucifer stiffened slightly not expecting the hug but relaxed as she embraced him tightly. The angle of the hug was awkward given their sitting positions but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Chloe was here and he was in her arms.

Chloe smiled as she felt Lucifer relax and lean into her chest gently. She ran her fingers through his dark curly hair.

“I love you Lucifer ‘whatever your middle name is’ Morningstar,” Chloe said as she smiled into his hair and kissed it gently.

“I love you too Chloe ‘impossibly boring middle name’ Decker,” Chloe smirked as she knew that Lucifer knew her middle name but decided to tease back.

Lucifer smiled as he felt her stroke his hair gently and leaned close to her chest without hurting her.

“Did you have a name before? Like when you were up there?” Chloe asked quietly as she looked down at him as he rested lightly against her chest.

Lucifer looked away for a moment as he was thinking about how to answer. He trusted this woman with his life and no one knew what his real name was before the fall minus his siblings and parents. Not even Mazikeen. Lucifer sighed as he averted his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Chloe whispered against his curls as she kissed his hair lovingly.

Lucifer was silent for a beat and Chloe accepted that he didn’t want to tell her. She looked at their food as she stroked his hair tenderly.

“Samael,” Lucifer whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Chloe looked down almost missing it as she smiled a bit. “It’s beautiful. What does it mean?” She asked as she looked down at him.

“Poison of God,” Lucifer responded softly as he rested his head against her beating heart. He let her steady heartbeat drown out the horrible memories of the Silver City. “But it’s not me anymore,” Lucifer assured her as he looked up at her.

“I know,” Chloe said as she smiled down at him and brushed his hair away from his forehead. “You’re my partner. You’re my best friend. You’re my other half. You’re my soul mate. You are Lucifer Morningstar.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up as he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “And you are a cheesy sap Detective.” Lucifer teased as he looked up at her.

Chloe laughed as she framed his face and leaned down to kiss him.

Lucifer smiled against her lips as he kissed her back with a deep sigh.

“Food’s getting cold,” Chloe whispered against his lips as she pulled away with a smile and went back to her food.

Lucifer blinked as he strained in his seat and picked up his fork again. “You’re such a tease Detective.” Lucifer groaned as he shoved the piece of toast into his mouth.

Chloe laughed and shook her head slightly as she bumped her shoulder with his. “Just eat your food Beelzebub.” Chloe teased as she ate her bacon.

Lucifer huffed with an eye roll at her playful comment but smiled anyway

They laughed and joked together as they ate side by side in her kitchen; they couldn’t be happier.


	2. Do you know the line that I’d walk for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spawn, that is not for you. I made that for your mother.” Said a familiar British voice as Chloe smiled. Lucifer had taken a liking to Trixie, but he would never admit it. He still called her ‘spawn’ and ‘offspring’ but she knew that Lucifer would die for her child and that filled Chloe's heart with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry, it’s been a while I’ve had writer’s block (ha how fitting after the last Lucifer episode) and school has been an ass. The latest episode of Lucifer, High School Poppycock, has given me some inspiration to continue this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Chloe Decker groaned as her head pounded like someone was hitting her in the head with a hammer repeatedly. “Fuck,” Chloe mumbled under her breath as she pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. She slowly blinked at the blinding light that was filtering into her bedroom as she heard voices coming from downstairs.

She reached across and padded the empty space of her bed as it was already cold indicating that the devil who once occupied that spot was long gone. Chloe reached up as she felt the stitches in her scalp as flipped her blond hair out of her face.

Chloe winced as she shifted onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She gingerly sat up as she tried not to grimace in pain. The blond officer pushed herself up from the bed and slowly hobbled to her bathroom. She lifted her oversize LAPD shirt to view the dark green bruises forming on her ribs. She gingerly ran her fingertips over it as she examined them thoroughly.

Chloe sighed as she dropped her shirt and turned to use the toilet. She finished up and washed her hands then brushed her teeth. After that was all done she gently washed her face, being careful to avoid the cuts and bruises scattered across her pale skin. She knew it was pointless to put on makeup, and it wasn’t like she was going anywhere anyway.

The golden-haired detective heard voices travel from the kitchen downstairs as she smiled briefly. She heard her daughter squealing as she wondered when she got back from Dan’s. Chloe looked at the clock next to her bed and noticed that it was already 9:30. Chloe opened her drawer as she pulled out some comfy grey sweatpants to wear. She pulled them on as she rifled around through her drawers for a shirt. She debated if putting on a bra would hurt her bruises and elected to ignore one for today.

Chloe grabbed a soft and comfy black long sleeve sweater from her drawer and shrugged it on. She combed her hair as she smiled at the memory of Lucifer washing it for her a few days ago.

The detective grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen from her bedside as she popped two pills into her mouth and drowned them with the bottle of water sitting next to the pills. She set the bottle down as she crept to the stairs.

“Spawn, that is not for you. I made that for your mother.” Said a familiar British voice as Chloe smiled. Lucifer had taken a liking to Trixie, but he would never admit it. He still called her ‘spawn’ and ‘offspring’ but she knew that Lucifer would die for her child and that filled her heart with warmth.

“You can make another one for mommy. This one is mine now.” Chloe heard Trixie say confidently as Chloe smirked at her child’s stubbornness. Wonder who she got that from.

Chloe grabbed the handrail as she slowly made her way down the stairs. She has been off work for about a week now since the accident and she had to admit that she was getting a little stir crazy. Sure she loved spending time with Lucifer and Trixie when she was home from school, but she desperately wanted to do something besides watch TV and play board games. Little did she know, the two in question already had something planned.

Chloe made it to the last step as she walked to the kitchen to find Lucifer and Trixie squabbling about something again.

“Good morning Love. You look ravishing.” Lucifer said as he gave her a wide grin as he flipped the egg sandwich in the pan.

Chloe looked down at her plain sweater and comfortable sweats. “Um… thanks?” She replied with a slight blush as she walked towards Trixie.

Trixie’s face lit up as she set down her sandwich as Chloe walked towards her.

Chloe smiled as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s head as Trixie gave her a gentle hug, mindful of her mother’s bruises.

Trixie hugged Chloe as she kissed her mom’s chin gently. “Are you feeling better mommy?” She asked as she looked up at Chloe with her big brown eyes.

Chloe smiled as she smoothed out her daughter’s hair and kissed her forehead in return. “Yes, I am. Thanks for your concern Monkey.” She replied as she stared down at her child who for some reason looked like a younger female version of her ex. Despite Trixie’s looks taking after Dan, the girl’s personality was all Chloe with a hint of her own personal spunk.

Trixie beamed as she let go of her mother to pick up her egg sandwich as she took a big bite.

Chloe laughed a bit at the child as Lucifer slid a sandwich onto a plate and pushed it in front of Chloe.

“I know I probably can’t make these as good as you or your father, but I hope I did good enough,” Lucifer said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Chloe smiled as she placed a hand on his arm. “It’s wonderful Lucifer. Thank you.” She said as she slid onto the barstool as Lucifer’s tentative look was replaced with his normal confident smirk.

Chloe picked up her egg sandwich as Lucifer started to make one for herself. She brought the sandwich up to her lips as the door suddenly burst open.

“WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL!?” Was heard thundering down the hallway as the door slammed. Chloe jumped not expecting any visitors as she saw Trixie turn on her stool.

“Maze!” Trixie yelled as she set her sandwich down and ran into the dark-haired demon.

Maze smiled as she returned Trixie’s hug and set her duffle bag on the floor with a heavy thud. “Hey, little human.” Maze replied as she ruffled Trixie’s hair with a grin.

Trixie let go of Maze as the bounty hunter rushed over to Chloe. She gave her a once over as she lifted up Chloe’s shirt to view her bruises.

Chloe let out an uncharacteristic yelp as Maze suddenly lifted up her shirt to view the damage. “Maze!” Chloe squeaked as she instinctively went to pull the shirt down to prevent flashing her breasts to everyone.

“No bra Decker? I approve.” Maze said with a smirk as she dropped Chloe’s shirt before her face and tone turned serious. “Who did this to you? Who do I have to kill” She said as she pulled her demon blades out from whoever she hides them.

“Car accident,” Chloe said as she smoothed her shirt and picked up her sandwich again.

Maze looked to Lucifer as he shook his head. “Other driver’s tire popped. Freak accident. Nothing supernatural.” He assured is former first in command as the demon nodded.

Maze put her blades back wherever she produced them from as she walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She unscrewed the cap as she plopped down next to Trixie and took a heavy sip.

“How was your bounty?” Trixie asked as she munched on her sandwich.

Maze shrugged as she set the bottle down. “Caught the guy. Wasn’t too hard. Heard Chlo got hurt so I came back as soon as I could.”

Chloe hid her smile with her sandwich as she felt her heart fill with warmth that the demon from hell was concerned about a small insignificant human soul.

Lucifer made his sandwich as she sat next to Chloe at the end of the bar after he put all the dishes in the sink. He crunched on his sandwich happily as they all ate, or in Maze’s case drank, together in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 

After eating Lucifer volunteered to do the dishes as Chloe was surprised by the gesture.

Maze went to her room to unpack her weapons as Trixie went to hers to make sure her and Lucifer’s plan was perfect.

Chloe went to the bathroom to examine her stitches in her scalp. She knew that it would scar and hair would probably never grow there again. She sighed as she moved her hair to try and cover it. She growled in frustration as she left it and went back to her room.

She sunk down on her bed as she grabbed the remote and settled in for a day of TV and laying around. She checked the clock next to her bed knowing that she would have to make lunch or get Lucifer to at noon. She thought of inviting Trixie to watch TV with her since it was Saturday and the child didn’t have school.

“Trix!” Chloe yelled as she shifted on the bed as the bubbly girl ran into the room. She muted the TV and set it down on the bedside table.

“Yes, mom?” She said innocently as Chloe narrowed her eyes at her.

“What’re you up to?” Chloe asked as she pinned her with her mom stare.

Trixie looked away knowing that she couldn’t hold up under Chloe’s intense gaze. “What did you need?” She said as she tried to change the subject as she looked everywhere but Chloe.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to watch TV with me, but you seem like you’re planning something else so…” Chloe asked as she knew her daughter was up to something.

“I’m coloring another picture for Maze. Maybe when I’m done?” Trixie said as she rocked back and forth on her feet and her eyes roamed the room, a telltale sign that she was lying.

“She’s not throwing knives at your door again is she?” Chloe asked as she leaned back against the headboard.

Trixie shook her head as she fiddled with her hands.

Chloe knew the child was lying but decided to let her off the hook this time. “Okay, you can go,” Chloe said with a sigh as Trixie smiled, gave her a quick hug, then ran swiftly out of the room.

Chloe looked around the room and wondered where Lucifer had disappeared to. She knew that he had a life outside of her and that he had a club to run. She figured that he had gone to Lux to prepare for tonight since it was Saturday. He normally told her if he left but she just figured he was too busy to.

Chloe drummed her fingers against the bedsheets as she picked up the remote again and unmuted it. She flicked through the channels with a sigh. There was nothing interesting on as she leaned her head back against her pillow. She hated being cooped up inside and wanted nothing more to be back at work, at a crime scene, catching a murderer.

* * *

 

Chloe didn’t know how long she’d been out but the next thing she remembered was leaning against something hard and a hand running through her hair.

She leaned back against the hard headboard as she blinked before realizing that she wasn’t leaning against a hard headboard but the broad chest of none other than Lucifer Morningstar.

He had her cradled to his chest as his hands stroked her hair gently as she stirred. “Oh good, you’re awake.” He said with a smile as kissed her forehead gently.

“You’re back,” Chloe said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes slowly.

“I never left darling,” Lucifer replied as his long fingers combed through her blond locks.

“I thought you went to Lux,” Chloe mumbled as she hummed at the feeling of Lucifer’s fingers sliding through her hair.

Lucifer shook his head as he smiled down at her. “I have more important matters to attend to.”

Chloe smiled up at him as she reached up to cup his cheek. She felt his three-day-old stubble scratch her hand as he looked back down at her. “Thank you, Lucifer. It means a lot to me. I want you to know that if something ever happened to you, your dad forbid, I’d take care of you just the same.”

Lucifer smiled at her little joke as he leaned into her hand. “You know I’d do anything for you right Chloe?”

Chloe’s heart fluttered as it always did when he called her by her given name. “And I you.” She whispered as she stroked his cheek. “It’s nice to know that us Decker girls have Satan wrapped around our fingers.” She said with a smug smirk.

Lucifer snorted but didn’t deny it as he kissed her fingers gently.

“So wait, if you weren’t at Lux, then where were you?” Chloe asked as she removed her hand from her cheek to rest it on his chest instead.

“I was here. With the child.” Lucifer said as Chloe looked up at him with surprise.

“You voluntarily spent time with Trixie? By yourself? You? Lucifer ‘I hate children and call them parasites’ Morningstar?” Chloe asked as she gaped at him in surprise.

Lucifer shrugged as he looked down at her. “What can I say, the spawn has grown on me.”

“What were you two doing?” Chloe asked as her brows furred together in confusion.

“Planning a surprise. For you.” Lucifer said as he smiled down at Chloe.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise she looked up at him. “Really? That’s so sweet.” She said with a shy smile.

“Yes. So if you want to get up and change now we can be on our way.” Lucifer said as he stroked her hair.

“Wait, now?” Chloe said as she sat up a bit against Lucifer’s chest and pushed herself up a little bit.

Lucifer nodded as he helped Chloe up and walked over to her drawer. He opened them and started rifling through her clothes.

“Hey!” Chloe exclaimed as Lucifer looked through her clothes.

“What Detective, afraid of me finding your little toys hidden in your sock drawer,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“There’s nothing in my sock drawer!” Chloe protested as she blushed at his insinuation.

Lucifer hummed as he abandoned her drawers to walk to her closet. He was aware of her injuries so he made sure not to choose something too constricting or revealing.

Chloe followed him in confusion as he didn’t say anything and went to her closet where she kept her fancier clothing. “Wait, what’s going on?” Chloe asked as she tried to get Lucifer’s attention.

“It’s a surprise Detective. I already told you that.” Lucifer said with a deep sigh as he looked through her clothes. “Do you have anything that is from this fashion era?” He asked with an exasperated huff.

Chloe followed him through the closet as Lucifer picked out one of her rarely used dresses. “Ah, this one is perfect!” Lucifer exclaimed as he pulled out the white dress from the back of her closet.

Chloe stared at the dress trying to remember the last time she wore it. She thought back and remembered that she wore it when on an undercover operation a few years back before she met Lucifer. She studied the white dress with the brownish-orange patterns on it.

“Put this on,” Lucifer said as he walked back out with the dress and set it on her bed. He went back to her closet and sighed as she literally had no shoes.

Chloe informed him that she didn’t keep her shoes in her closet as he walked to the hallway closet to find some, leaving Chloe alone with the dress. All shoes were practical work boots along with a pair of sneakers. There was one pair of knee-high boots and high heels.

Lucifer sighed in frustration as he walked into Maze’s room. She was shining her knives as he walked into her closet. He found a pair of modest black heels, the tamest shoes he could find in Maze’s closet. Thankfully, Maze and Cloe wore the same shoe size so he asked Maze to borrow the shoes.

Maze shrugged as Lucifer nodded thanks and walked back out to the hallway and promptly ran into Trixie.

“Is mom ready?” Trixie asked Lucifer as Lucifer nodded.

Trixie bounced up and down with excitement as Lucifer watched her twirl around in her new dress. “Go make sure Maze is ready.” He said as he pushed Trixie in the direction of Maze’s room.

* * *

 

Chloe sighed once Lucifer left and stared at the dress on the bed. She hadn’t put a dress on for a while, especially that one. She held it up to her body and hoped that she could still fit in it.

She unzipped the back of the dress as she pulled her sweatpants off. She shrugged off the rest of her close as she slipped the dress on. She walked to the full-length mirror on the back of her closet door as she thankfully fit into the dress. She gave herself a once-over and had to admit that she didn’t look half bad.

She managed to zip the back of her dress herself as she adjusted it over her shoulders. She walked to her bathroom and looked at her makeup-free face. She had no idea what Lucifer and Trixie were up to or where they were going. She decided to put her hair up just in case they were doing something active.

She proceeded to tie her hair up in a floppy ponytail like she sometimes wore at work, but neater this time. She applied some light makeup as she knew Lucifer was getting shoes for her.

She made sure her hair covered her scar as she hoped no one would judge the cuts and bruises littering her face.

Chloe gave herself one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath before walking down the stairs.

* * *

 

Lucifer wore his typical three-piece Armani suit but this time he added a bow tie to the mix.

Trixie appeared with Maze who wore her typical tight leather pants with a black top.

Lucifer had told her to dress more formally but Maze just shrugged, not knowing about this special event until today. Lucifer checked his phone to made sure all his plans were in place. He smiled as everything seemed to be on track. He handed Trixie the shoes from Maze as he told her to give them to her mother.

Trixie ran up the stairs and almost ran into Chloe. “Mom!” Trixie exclaimed as she looked Chloe up and down. “Wow, you look really pretty!” She said as Chloe smiled at her.

“You do too Monkey.” Chloe smiled back as she eyed the shoes in Trixie’s hands. “where did you get that dress? And those shoes?” Chloe said as she pointed at the shoes.

“Lucifer,” Trixie said as she motioned for Chloe to sit down in the middle of the step. “The shoes are Maze's. She is apparently the same shoe size as you.” Trixie explained as she helped Chloe put the shoes on.

Chloe smiled as Trixie helped her get the shoes on. Chloe would normally be able to do them herself but bending over still hurt her bruised ribs.

“Thanks, babe,” Chloe said with a smile as Trixie helped her up. Trixie held her hand and helped her down the stairs with a wide smile on her face.

Lucifer looked up at the sound of heels clicking on the stairs as his mouth dropped open. Maze even stopped sharpening her blade to look up at Chloe.

“Damn Decker. You clean up nicely.” Maze said in an appreciative tone as she gave Chloe a once-over.

Lucifer’s mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

“You look pretty hot in my heels Chlo,” Maze added as she reached over to close Lucifer’s mouth. “Close your mouth Old Scratch.” Maze teased Lucifer as he huffed but the tips of his ears turned red.

“Doesn’t she look pretty Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed as Chloe blushed a bit.

“You look heaven sent darling.” Lucifer smiled widely as Chloe nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Chloe added as she reached Lucifer and gave his bow-tie a playful tug.

Lucifer held his arm out for her to take as she looped her arm around his.

Trixie grinned as she took Maze’s hand as all four of them walked out the door.

Lucifer snagged the keys to Chloe’s cruiser since his convertible could only hold 2 people. Chloe let him drive for once, but insisted that he not go more than 5 over the speed limit. Lucifer protested to this rule but eventually followed it, not wanting to disappoint his detective.

Lucifer drove them to a nice little fancy restaurant. It wasn’t the typical fancy restaurants that Lucifer went to and it was casual enough that they had a kid’s menu.

They all hopped out of the car as Lucifer tossed the keys to the valet. Chloe rested a hand on Trixie’s shoulder as Maze walked next to the child with Lucifer behind her.

Lucifer told them that he had a reservation as the hostess nodded and took them to a more private table near the back.

Chloe gasped at the amazing scenery at the restaurant as Trixie looked around at the decorations with glee.

Maze wasn’t too enthused but perked up when offered the alcoholic beverage menu. Trixie and Chloe sat side by side as Lucifer sat across from Chloe and Maze across from Trixie.

They all opened their menus to decide on what to eat as Chloe looked at the prices of some of the items.

“Don’t worry about the prices dear,” Lucifer said as if reading her mind.

“But-“ Chloe opened her mouth to reply before Lucifer cut her off.

“No buts Detective. My treat.” Lucifer said with a smile as Chloe nodded and glanced down at the menu again.

They ordered and ate and everything was absolutely delicious. After about an hour they finished and were getting ready to leave. Chloe was all for settling down for the night with a cup of warm tea and watching a movie.

Lucifer and Trixie somehow had other plans.

When they arrived back at Chloe and Maze’s apartment Chloe noticed two familiar cars parked outside.

“What is going on?” Chloe asked as Lucifer helped her out of the passenger side of the car.

“The night’s still some Detective,” Lucifer said with his trademark smirk as Trixie squealed with delight as she grabbed Maze and practically dragged her inside.

Maze had already unlocked the door by the time they got there as Lucifer pushed Chloe gently into the apartment.

“SURPRISE!” Screamed a chorus of voices as Chloe flinched, hand instinctively going to her hip where her gun normally was. “Shit!” Chloe screeched as she tried to calm her harming heart.

“Hey watch your language in front of the little human Decker.” Maze said teasingly knowing how many times Chloe had scolded her for her language.

“Sorry monkey,” Chloe said apologetically as Trixie shrugged. Chloe finally saw who it was who screamed as a smile crossed her face. “Ella! Linda!”

“Hey girl!” Ella said as she gave Chloe a gentler version of her normal hug. Linda came to give her a hug, as well as Chloe, looked around the decorated room.

“Wow guys, thanks so much!” Chloe said as she finally relaxed from the initial scare. “What’s the occasion?” She asked as looked around.

“Just decided to throw a little party for your speedy recovery. The precinct is so boring without you.” Ella said as she pulled a pink wig from behind her back. “Plus look what I got for our next Neon Party!” Ella said with excitement as Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at the forensic scientist’s enthusiasm.

Linda smiled as she looked at Lucifer who had a content smile on his face. When Lucifer had called her and asked for her help with Chloe she immediately agreed without question.

“Lucifer has one more surprise for you and that involves these,” Linda said as she held up Lucifer’s Corvette keys. “Now go one you two, have some fun.”

Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Maze interrupted. “Just go have some fun Chlo. We got Trixie.”

“Yes! The Tribe is on it!” Ella added as Trixie grinned and gave a fist bump to Ella.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at how similar those two were before she sighed and nodded.

“Okay… just make sure Trixie is in bed by 9:00.” Chloe said as she turned to Maze, “And no teaching her knives or showing her scary movies!” Chloe looked to Linda knowing that she would be the responsible adult in case anything happened. The therapist gave her a nod ensuring Chloe that she would take care of everyone as Chloe smiled in gratitude.

Lucifer held out his arm for her again as Chloe took it as the others waved goodbye to her.

“Your chariot awaits Detective,” Lucifer said with a smile as he opened the passenger door of his Corvette for her. Chloe slid in and soon they were driving through the neighborhood with the wind whipping against her face.

Chloe turned to watch Lucifer as he drove, wondering just what surprise he had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's big surprise will be revealed next chapter! Please leave suggestions for the next chapters in the comments below. Thanks for reading, kudoing, and commenting! Love you all! If anyone was wondering this is  
> [Chloe's dress/look](http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Lauren+German/NBC+Universal+2012+Summer+TCA+Tour+Day+1/uPFdmri-XiU)


	3. If you’re afraid of falling, then don’t look down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re afraid of falling Detective don’t look down. I’ve got you.” Lucifer whispered into Chloe’s ear as she instantly relaxed a little bit in his arms. Chloe rested her cheek on his chest and knew that he always had her back. They were partners no matter what and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while!!! I am on the robotics team at my school and we have had 2 competitions in 2 weeks and it’s been really hectic. I’m sorry this took so long, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Lucifer pulled up onto the slightly damp grass as Chloe finally realized where they were.

“How did you know that I’ve always wanted to go here?” Chloe asked as she let a small smile cross her features.

Lucifer turned to her and gave her his charming smile as he cut the engine. “Well, your spawn may have told me.”

Chloe looked at the giant screen in front of her as she took it all in. “This is a new drive-in theater that they made about a year ago but I never had the chance to come. I have to bring Trixie next time.”

Lucifer nodded as he slung his arm over the back of the passenger seat. Chloe smiled over at him as she settled back against his arm.

Chloe honestly didn’t care much about the movie but was glad that Lucifer was thoughtful enough to bring her here.

“I think this is some old cartoon about dogs but it seems boring,” Lucifer said to Chloe as she stifled her laugh.

“You mean  _Lady and the Tramp_?” Chloe snorted as she gave Lucifer a lopsided smile.

Lucifer nodded as the screen lit up in front of them. The movie started to play and despite Lucifer saying that the movie was boring he seemed really engrossed.

Chloe smiled as she turned to watch him fully absorbed into the plot and she couldn’t help but draw similarities between their lives and the movie. She watched how the light of the movie screen highlighted his handsome features. She wished that they were closer so she could snuggle up into his side but she was content with this as well.

After the movie was over Chloe teased Lucifer about his alertness to the movie despite saying it was boring earlier.

Lucifer didn’t deny it but rolled his eyes at her while Chloe just laughed.

“I have one more surprise for you Detective,” Lucifer said as he started the Corvette and backed out of the drive-in theater.

Chloe’s heart swelled as she gave him a genuine smile. “Lucifer… you’ve already done enough for me.”

Lucifer shook his head as he drove down the small dirt road. “You deserve so much more than I can give you Chloe, but I will try to give you all that I can.”

Chloe reached over to place her hand over Lucifer’s as she leaned over the consul to kiss his cheek. She witnessed his rare blush as the tips of his ears turned red.

Chloe smiled as she looked out the window at the dark sky as Lucifer drove them to their next location. Chloe realized they were heading to Lux as she wondered what he was planning.

* * *

 

Lucifer pulled his car into his special spot in the underground parking garage beneath Lux. He walked around the side of the car and opened the door for Chloe as he held out her hand.

Chloe smiled up at him as she took his hand and let him tug her to a standing position. They walked to the elevator as Lucifer pressed the penthouse button to bring them up.

Their elevator ride was short and spent in a comfortable silence as she leaned close to Lucifer’s side. She was glad that she took her pain meds earlier that day to keep her going for this long.

The doors opened and Chloe gasped as the room was lowly lit with slow music playing in the background. “Lucifer…” Chloe whispered as she looked around with awe.

Lucifer followed her into the penthouse as she looked around with wide eyes. “This is amazing.” She said as Lucifer grabbed a remote to turn the music up a little bit louder.

“Dance with me, Chloe?” Lucifer asked attentively as he held his hand out to her. Chloe smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and took his hand with a nod.

They swayed to the music and danced as they got lost in each other’s arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s back and rested her head on his chest.

Lucifer smiled as he kissed the top of her head and hummed quietly to her as they swayed slowly to the music.

Chloe sighed against Lucifer’s chest as her eyes fluttered closed.

“Was that your ‘new lead sigh’ or ‘new sandwiches in the precinct snack machine sigh’?” Lucifer teased as Chloe looked up at him.

“You know my sighs?” Chloe asked genuinely surprised that he actually paid that much attention to her.

Lucifer nodded with a smile as Chloe let out a little laugh and smiled up at him. “I’m not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out.” Chloe snorted as she leaned up to place a peck on Lucifer’s chin.

“I have one last surprise for you,” Lucifer whispered as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Chloe kissed him back as Lucifer pulled back with a smile. He pulled off his suit coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. “You might need this.” He said as she gave him a confused look.

Lucifer turned off the music and grabbed her hand to take her to the balcony.

* * *

 

Chloe gasped as she could never get tired of the amazing view from Lux.

“It’s gorgeous,” Chloe said as Lucifer smiled at the wind whipping the blond locks that have escaped her loose ponytail.

“That’s not the surprise Detective.” He said as he pulled her flush against him. Chloe let out a surprised squeak as Lucifer chuckled at the uncharacteristic noise.

“I hope you’re okay with this,” Lucifer said as his large white wings suddenly appeared behind him.

Chloe gasped as she was always surprised by the signs of divinity even though she’s seen them before. Chloe knew that Lucifer trusted her as she gently reached out to touch one of them.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered Chloe as his wings reflectively leaned towards her touch.

Chloe smiled as she ran her hands through his wings as Lucifer basically purred.

“I-I’m going to need you to stop that,” Lucifer whispered as he struggled to keep himself under control. Chloe thought she had hurt him as she dropped her hand right away.

“Sorry,” Chloe whispered as Lucifer shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry darling. If you keep that up I can’t give you your surprise.” Lucifer said as he asked Chloe to hold onto him.

Chloe looked at him with confusion but she trusted him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucifer smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chloe felt the wind whipping around them harder than before and saw Lucifer’s wings flapping around them. Suddenly they were airborne as Chloe held tightly to Lucifer as her heartbeat sped up.

“If you’re afraid of falling Detective don’t look down. I’ve got you.” Lucifer whispered into Chloe’s ear as she instantly relaxed a little bit in his arms.

Lucifer soared high above the skyline as Chloe felt speechless at the amazing view. Chloe felt the wind rushing through her hair as she let out a laugh.

Lucifer smiled as he let them soar over the city as he looked down at Chloe. She was smiling widely her eyes shined with childlike wonder.

They flew for a few more minutes before he noticed Chloe shivering a bit in his arms. Lucifer flew them back to the penthouse balcony as he landed with practiced ease.

Lucifer set Chloe down on the floor gently as she pulled Lucifer’s jacket tighter around her shoulders. “We should get you home darling,” Lucifer said as he grabbed his car keys from the bar. “Or do you want to fly there?” Lucifer asked her he turned to look at her.

“Drive. I think I’ve had enough flying for today.” Chloe said with a genuine laugh as Lucifer nodded with a small smile.

The elevator dinged and Lucifer frowned as he was not expecting any visitors at this time.

* * *

 

Chloe noticed the scowl on Lucifer’s face as the elevator doors opening revealing a mysterious man. Chloe’s hand instinctively reached towards her hip for her gun but realized she was wearing a dress and had her gun in her purse.

The man walked in carrying some sort of staff and was wearing a long black trenchcoat. He looked to be around Lucifer’s age though Chloe knew that Lucifer was immortal so she wasn’t even sure how old this man was.

Recognition flooded Lucifer’s features as Chloe made the connection that this might be one of his brothers or something. I mean she was a detective after all.  

Lucifer automatically took a step forward and pulled Chloe behind him. He knew that Chloe didn’t need protecting, but he wasn’t sure what his brother was doing here and what his motives were.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked the blond haired man.

Chloe studied their new unwanted guest as she noticed his long blond hair. His air was actually a similar color to hers but a bit darker, almost white. It’s length as shorter than hers, down to his shoulders and he was cleanly shaven. She had to admit he was handsome with his chiseled angelic features. All in all, he looked nothing like her Lucifer.  

“If you’re here to take me back to hell or the Silver City I’m not going anywhere,” Lucifer growled to his brother as Chloe noticed his whole body stiffen.

Chloe put a hand on his back between his shoulder blades, where his wings sprouted form. Lucifer felt the tension ease out of his muscles as Chloe rested her hand on his back.

“Brother…” The other angel sighed in a deep voice. Chloe was startled by the man’s Australian accent as he looked over Lucifer’s shoulder and seemed to just notice Chloe. He took a step towards her with a small stiff smile, “Ah…you must be Chloe. You have quite the reputation in The Silver City.”

Lucifer snarled at his brother in a low voice. “Don’t bloody touch her.”

“I’m not a dill brother.” The man said with an eye roll.

Chloe had no idea what that meant but assumed it was some sort of weird celestial slang. She looked to Lucifer who also seemed to be confused by the word but didn’t mention it. So it must be Australian slang then not celestial.

“I’m not going back to Hell so if you came to drag me back go fuck yourself,” Lucifer said crudely as he stalked to the bar to pour himself a drink.

“Why’re you such an ocker Sam?” The man said as he walked around the penthouse looking around whilst holding his large staff.

“ _Don’t_ call me that!” Lucifer all but yelled as he was in front of the blond angel in a flash.

Chloe kept her distance as she didn’t want to intrude on this unhappy family reunion.

“What? Ocker or Sam?” The tall blond angel teased as Lucifer grabbed him by the lapels of his trenchcoat.

The blond celestial just smirked as Lucifer glared at him before setting him down.

“Look I know you’re having ripper parties down here on Earth but I haven’t come to take you back.” The archangel said as Lucifer finally set him down.

“Then why are you here brother?” Lucifer hissed as the blond haired angel smoothed out his coat.

“You might not know it yet, but you need my assistance.” The angel replied as he stepped around Lucifer to walk around once more.

“Why would I ever need your help?” Lucifer scoffed as he went back to the bar to take a large sip of his bourbon.

Chloe watched the entire exchange quietly as she began to feel lightheaded. She sat down on the bar stool as Lucifer noticed and shot her a look of concern. She waved him off signaling to him that she was okay as she rested her head in her hands. The pain meds must be wearing off.

“The angels grow restless in the Silver City.” The blond angel continued as Lucifer turned to him once more but kept a watchful eye on Chloe.

“Let them.” Lucifer huffed as he took poured himself another glass of the dark amber liquid.  

“We know that you’re helping Cain.” The Australian angel replied as he turned to Lucifer.

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion but decided to ask Lucifer about it later when her head wasn’t pounding.

“Why do you care?” Lucifer snorted as she drowned his glass of alcohol and slammed the glass down onto the bar.

“Look Lucifer, I know you think Father is a wanker and you don’t care, but there’s something that you should know.” The angel said as he came closer to the bar.

Chloe winced and rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes to attempt to alleviate the spots in her vision and her pounding head.

Lucifer turned his head to Chloe with a frown. “You okay darling?” He asked as Chloe took in a shaky breath and gave him a small nod. The nod was a mistake as it made her vision swim even more as breathed unsteadily.

“What ails her brother?” The blond haired angel asked as he took a step closer.

“Don’t.” Lucifer insisted as he held a hand up to signal his brother to not take another step.

“You know I can help her.” The other angel insisted as he waved his staff in Chloe’s direction.

Lucifer turned to his brother again with a growl as he gripped his bourbon glass tightly. “I don’t want you near her. If you-“

“Lucifer…” Chloe muttered weakly from her half slumped position on the bar stool as she felt her eyelids flutter in a strain to keep them open.

Lucifer appeared next to her just in time to catch her collapsing form as she slid from the bar stool. Lucifer gently lowered her to the floor as he gently took her face in his hands. “Wakey Wakey Detective.” He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The trench coat wearing angel appeared next to them as he knelt down with his staff. “She needs help brother. Let me help.”

Lucifer looked up at his brother and the other angel was startled by the genuine panic in the former Lightbringer’s eyes. “Are you sure you can help her?”

The other angel scoffed as he set his staff down and hovered his hands over Chloe’s listless body. “I’m not called the angel of healing for nothing mate.”

Lucifer cradled Chloe’s head in his lap as his brother’s hand started to glow. “I’m here Chloe. Raphe will help you heal.” He whispered into Chloe’s ear as he stroked her hair.

The blond haired angel, ‘Raphe’, extended his wings with a loud whoosh as Chloe blinked clinging to consciousness.

“’Cifer…” Chloe stuttered as she looked up to see Lucifer’s brother with his hands glowing above her. Chloe furrowed her brows as she noticed the large green wings surrounding her. They had special spots on them, much like a peacock and they were so different from Lucifer’s stark white ones.

“Wha…happening?” Chloe mumbled as Lucifer cupped her cheek. “Raphael is going to heal you, my dear. Don’t worry, I’m here.” Chloe wasn’t sure what was real and fake at this point as she just nodded and passed out.

“Hurry.” Lucifer insisted as he held Chloe’s head in his lap as Raphael’s wings moved to encompass Chloe’s unconscious body.

Raphael opened his eyes to pin Lucifer with a glare. “You do know that my name literally means to heal.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Chloe’s forehead. “Hang in there love.” He whispered as he tugged his jacket tighter around her shoulders to keep her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this ended really weirdly. Also, I'm not Australian so I am not sure if I used the slang correctly and feel free to correct me if it is wrong. I got the idea for what movie they should watch from this fic [but our love (it was stronger by far)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685439) by [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang) Their fics are great and you should totally check them out. Michael, Lucifer's brother often appears in fics so I decided to add a different brother into the mix. I based his looks of him in the Lucifer comics by Vertigo [here](http://www.warpedfactor.com/2016/06/lucifer-5-review.html) and [this picture](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/00/3a/8a003a30c318fffdee98d451159fb6e0.jpg). Also sorry if this chapter i kind of shorter than others. Let me know if you want to see more.


	4. It’s the price we pay when it comes to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter is coming so late and it's so short! I'm a senior and senioritis is really setting in. I still haven't chosen a college yet so it's getting a bit stressful. Thanks for bearing with me and enjoy.

Chloe groaned as she blinked awake with a shuddering breath. She felt slightly calloused hands brush across her face. She looked up through bleary eyes blinking as Lucifer’s face slowly filled her vision. 

“How are you doing love?” Lucifer asked as he stroked the side of her face gently.

“Trixie?” Chloe asked as her mouth felt dry as she coughed faintly.

“She’s at home with Maze, Dr. Linda, and Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said as he motioned for someone Chloe couldn’t see to give her water.

Chloe nodded as the memories of what happened began coming back to her. “T-that’s your brother,” Chloe said as she pointed to the man coming back with the glass of water.

Lucifer nodded as the man handed Chloe the water. “Yes. My name is Raphael,” said the blond-haired angel. 

“As in God heals?” Chloe asked before drowning the water from the glass in greedy gulps. 

The archangel gave her a small smile and nodded as Lucifer scowled at the mention of his Father. 

“Did he heal me?” Chloe asked as Lucifer shifted her in his arms so she was half sitting up and leaning against his chest.

Raphael gave her a half shrug as he squatted down next to Lucifer and Chloe. “I tried my best, but your body has sustained a lot of injuries so it may take a while.” The Australian angel said as he pushed his long blond hair out of his face. 

Chloe nodded as she remembered Raphael’s wings surrounding her right before she passed out. 

“Sorry to ruin our date night,” Chloe said to Lucifer as she reached up to cup his cheek gently.

Lucifer gave her a warm smile as he shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, darling. You can make it up to me later.” He said with a smirk as Chloe playfully whacked his chest.

Raphael smiled at their dynamic and noticed how much his brother has changed since meeting this human. He knew that Chloe Decker was a miracle but now that he had witnessed it with his own eyes he saw how much Chloe meant to Lucifer and vice versa. 

Chloe smiled up at Lucifer as she leaned up to kiss his chin gently as she moved to get up. 

Lucifer helped her stand up as he led her to the couch. “Rest for a little bit Detective. You need to replenish your energy. Maze and the others should be by in about an hour with the little one.”

Chloe nodded as she already felt her eyelids begin to droop. She had noticed that Lucifer called her daughter ‘little one’ instead of ‘spawn’ which warmed her heart before she drifted off to sleep. 

Raphael watched his brother cradle Chloe Decker’s head gently as he stroked her hair gently and pulled the blanket tighter over her body. Raphael realized how much his brother loved this human.

* * *

 

“Give her time to rest and she should be okay,” Raphael said after a while as he put a reassuring hand on his brother's back. 

Lucifer gave his brother a look of gratitude as he picked Chloe up her sleeping form from the couch and walked to his bed. He set her down as he wrapped the silk sheets around her gently and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face. 

Raphael helped himself to a drink from Lucifer’s well-stocked bar as healing humans always drained some energy out of him. 

Lucifer joined him a few seconds later as they both sipped their whiskey in silence. “You have good taste in alcohol brother,” Lucifer said to Raphael as he noticed that he had poured himself a glass of Lucifer’s favorite whiskey. 

Raphael raised his glass to his older brother with a slight smirk as he slid his hand through his long blonde hair. 

Lucifer nursed his drink in silence as he watched his brother. “What really brings you here brother? What did you want me to know?”

Raphael sighed as he set his drink down. “It’s Cain. As I said before, I know you are helping him. Contrary to what you think about me, I care about you Lucifer. I have heard rumors in the Silver City that you have changed. That…that this human changed you.” He said as he gestured to the bedroom where a sleeping Chloe snored softly. “I had to see for myself. I have come to the realization that you’re not the same as you once were brother. I wanted to warn you about Cain.”

Lucifer turned to his younger brother, shocked by his words. “Why? I know that he’s dangerous being the first murderer and all so I wouldn’t worry about me.” 

Raphael rolled his eyes at his brother. At least he knew that Lucifer’s stubbornness never changed. “I’ve been watching him for a while. I know that he is planning to steal your detective.” 

Lucifer turned to his brother as he blinked. “And why should I trust you? You're Dad's second in command under Michael now that I'm gone. How do I know that you're not manipulating me too?"

Raphael took a long sip of whiskey as he set down the glass with a shaky sigh. “I know you shouldn’t trust me but it’s a fair dinkum statement.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed at his brother’s Australian slang.

Raphael sighed as he ran a hand through his long blond hair. “To put it in your terms. My word is my bond.”

Lucifer nodded slowly as he took a long sip of his drink. He thought over what his little brother said as he looked over at him. “If you were watching him, why didn’t you stop him?”

“I know he is immortal, but he was once a human and I am not allowed to meddle with human lives. I also think that this is something you should deal with, not me.” Raphael said as he leaned over the bar to pour himself another glass.

Lucifer nodded understanding what his brother was saying as he thought deeply.  He would do whatever it takes to protect his detective no matter what the consequences were. It was the price he had to pay for love and for Chloe, he’d do anything. Now how would he keep his detective safe from the world’s first murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's episode, 3x20 The Angel of San Bernadino, is so good!!! My poor baby Chloe needs to be loved and Marclo makes me want to vomit. Chloe Decker just deserves love and happiness. Leave suggestions in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Sorry, it took so long!


End file.
